<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Light by hammy117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592468">A New Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammy117/pseuds/hammy117'>hammy117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammy117/pseuds/hammy117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoriya becomes a Guardian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The risen shot up from their position on the floor, their eyes shooting across their surroundings as fast they were capable, their breaths ragged and panicked. Their ears were filled with the ring of explosions, the panicked shouting of peoples the risen didn’t know, the roars of a creature unseen. The risen scrambled up from where they had lain, taking the briefest of moments to inspect themself. Green hair dangled in front of their eyes, with the distinct feeling of cloth hanging snug around his face and neck, though not tight enough for it to have been a threat. A feeling made itself known to him as he looked down at his side, where the remains of what he presumed to have been a shirt clung to his body, its cloth darkened with what could only be assumed to be blood. He felt something in his hand as well, a revolver which felt so familiar to his hand, its grip feeling natural to be held, its weight feeling perfect. He shook himself from his inspection, spinning around and opening his senses once again to outside stimuli, and what he saw frightened him. 

A creature that stood ten feet tall, with pitch black skin and taught muscles stood against an admittedly stupidly dressed blonde, their face twisted in a grimace of pronounced effort. Behind the man, two boys laid on the ground, their breaths tortured and their bodies shaking. One of the boys was attempting to spark something in their hands, though their efforts were going to waste based on the desperate look on their face; the other was trying to spin some sort of ice construct, their ice melting halfway through and their grimace becoming more pronounced. The creature heaved forward, the man buckling to a knee, steam beginning to waft off their skin as they held themselves together, searching for salvation that wouldn’t come. The risen knew how this would end if they didn’t help. Without another thought, the risen howled and ran towards the creature, bringing his revolver to his bear against the creature. He pulled the trigger as he aimed towards the creature's exposed brain, a weak point if he’d ever seen one. The monster screeched out inhumanly, its strength faltering for a moment as the man beneath it heaved once more, shoving the creature back with seemingly inhuman strength of their own. Then the risen felt their eyes on him, and the man gained a haunted look in his eyes.</p><p>	“...Iz...Izuku…” Before the risen could respond, a new voice made itself heard, this one no less disbelieving than the man in front of him.</p><p>	“How...how are you alive. I watched Nomu cave your head in… I took your arm. No...no this isn’t…” The risen whirled, taking in the new speaker. Blue hair with edgy looking clothing, disembodied hands latched to their face and arms, it was an uncomfortable sight to take in as they deteriorated into a meltdown. The man didn’t give time to think about appearances, however. “NOMU! KILL HIM!” The monster which had been sitting dormant where it had been thrown suddenly whirled on the risen, its hackles raised and arms outstretched. With a crack in the floor, the monster moved quicker than anything its size had any right to, the risen’s eyes widening as it barreled towards them. The risen moved without thinking once more, leaping into the air once...and then once again, clearing the monster’s reach easily. They landed on shaky legs but kept their eyes to the monster, leveling their revolver again at their exposed brain. Two shots thundered out, but it served to only anger the creature more, who leapt at the shaky legged risen. With no way out, the risen braced his chest with his arms and clenched his jaw, the monster slamming into him with a vicious backhand. He felt his arms break and the wind against his back as he went flying through the air. With a vicious crack, he landed on what felt like dirt and earth, a dust cloud forming around where he had landed. He heard the monster howl in the distance, and opened his eyes to see it falling through the air, its arm reared back for what was to be the fight’s end. Suddenly, the risen felt an arm grip him by the scarf, dragging him out of the trajectory of the falling creature. The stranger let go, and when the risen turned to look at who had saved him, he balked. For lack of better terms, she was beautiful, with dark flowing hair, toned arms, and eyes of pure determination of fire. For a moment, his savior glowed bright against her surroundings, the next tossing out what appeared to be some sort of doll.</p><p>“Close your eyes!” She shouted, flipping the risen over onto his stomach as she shut her own eyes tight. A loud bang echoed from behind them, the monster reeling back from the sudden flashbang. The risen attempted to stand as the woman herself buckled. He quickly sank to a knee to catch her before she hit the ground and finally took in his surroundings. The risen noticed tens of bodies around their outcropping of earth, and realized that she had been fighting her own battle before he’d crashed through. They turned back to the monster and felt fear claw through his heart as the creature stood to full height, its mouth hanging open limply, its gaze turning to him and the brunette. He looked down at his hands and saw he still held his revolver...with one round left to its name. The risen began to weep softly. There would be no saving anyone here, he had doomed an innocent and now she would pay the price for his weakness. He wouldn't let one so selfless be slaughtered. He refused. The risen raised his shattered arms and let furious tears flow as he hefted his gun one last time. 

Silence. A gentle thrum: his heartbeat. It began slowly, timid almost in its pacing. The risen could feel a fire start in his heart, in his soul. The beat picked up, the flame growing in strength and beginning dance to drum of his heart. Faster and faster, the two pushed one another, feeding into each other, until they both fell silent at once. His tears turned to flame, and the risen screamed as he felt the fire and thrum flow through his body like a wildfire, consuming his skin, his blood, the very breath from within his lungs. The feeling reached his hands, and his gun exploded into beautiful golden flame with a raucous crack that echoed for all in the world to hear. The risen’s sight filled with fire as the creature began its final charge. They howled, and slammed their hand across the hammer. A bullet that shone bright with golden fire exploded from the barrel, screaming towards monster with such fury and speed that it burned away the oxygen its wake, a trail of golden fire following for all to see. The bullet careened into the creatures knee, and it to burst into flame, its appendage burning away to golden ash. It roared as it crashed to the ground, its charge having been broken. The fire yet burned. The risen grimaced and slammed the hammer again, another shot of golden plasma streaking across the battlefield, burning the other leg to ash as the first was. The monster screeched yet still in challenge and dragged itself forward with its arms and chest, its will to fight unbroken. The fire yet burned. The risen fired another flaming round into the creature's brain. The creature slammed to the ground, its body convulsing and thrashing. The fire yet burned. Another shot, and the creature stopped moving. The fire still burned in the risen's chest. With one last cry from both monster and risen, the risen struck the hammer, and the creature exploded into Solar ash, their body fading from with nothing left of its form but a black outline of ash on the floor. He let his arms drop and sank to a knee, and felt the flame and beat quiet for a moment. The risen turned to the woman behind him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging slack at the display she had seen. The two stared at one another for a moment, and then laughed, humorless and painful, but laughed all the same. They were alive, they had survived a true monster, and that was worth a pained expression of joy. And then the moment came to an end.</p><p>A gun’s report echoed through their surroundings, and the risen felt an explosion from his right shoulder, his gun arm. He whirled around looking for the gunman, as another bullet tore through his right forearm. The bullets were meant for him. The bullets were meant for him. He felt the beat grow louder and louder, the fire that raced across his body burning brighter and brighter until he was sure he outshined stars. He raised his revolver high for all to see and pulled hard on the trigger. Light screamed from the barrel as the flaming bullet flew higher and higher into the sky, challenging the stars themselves, and blinding all who looked upon it with its radiance. With his chance nigh, the risen raced off the mountaintop, sliding down its slope toward the edge of the glass complex. They felt their fire go out and felt a distinct emptiness in their heart but could pay it no mind. For now, he had to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if any of you guys tried reading this a few months back, sorry but I'm completely changing the beginning. I felt it would be more natural for me to start after Midoriya already became a guardian, cause, yknow, no memory type beat. For those that are new, welcome to the fic. I've been trying to figure out to how to write this for a while now, and I think I know what I want to do and where to go with this. Updates will be more sporadic than a ketamine addict going through relapse, so bear with me. If you like, great! If ya don't, suck an egg. Kay not that, in truth if you don't like it or don't like certain bits, I'd appreciate the feedback actually. I want to write this both for myself and others to enjoy while also improving myself as a writer. Anyways, have a good day, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>